


This City Like a Grave (Let Me Die in It)

by AnnabelleRowan



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Angst, Death, Despair, Destruction, Disturbing Themes, Gen, Multi, dying, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 07:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3968866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnabelleRowan/pseuds/AnnabelleRowan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She does one thing she never knew she was capable of, but should’ve expected really – she gives up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This City Like a Grave (Let Me Die in It)

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when it's night, you are very sad, very alone and you've listened 'Smoke' by Daughter one too many times. Yay. Do not read this if you're down and do read it while listening that damn song. All possible triggers in tags (plus one for blood maybe).

By the time she realises they've lost him it’s already too late.

She goes back, of course, against all reason, she goes back because she has to, because this can't be it, not after all they've been through.

Gino is crying, begging her, grabbing the empty space she leaves when she turns back, starts running in the opposite direction.

“Both.. I cannot.. Not both of you...” is what echoes after her.

But if any of them survives this, it will be Gino. It's not a fact, it's a prayer addressed to anyone willing to listen. _Just keep him safe, when we couldn't keep him whole or sane. Just him. Please._

“Kogami!” she screams as hard as she can, but her lungs fill with smoke and she falls to her knees in a coughing fit.

She sees him then, a sudden clearing in all that smoke, debris of the town flying through the air.

He's lying face down on the pavement, blood invisible on his dark clothes, but more than visible as a bright red puddle pooling around him.

“Kogami.” she whispers, but there's no movement, _there's no air left in him_ she realises and after that everything slows down.

Things don’t matter anymore, buildings collapsing and fires on the streets and so, so many dead bodies, like broken mannequins piling in the corners.

Kogami is dead and it's not like it wasn't a long time coming, it's not as if they didn’t try their best to pretend this wasn't the end, with careful talks about future – whose future never exactly defined.

She doesn't go to him – there is no point – dead bodies touching dead bodies touching dead bodies touching dead.

She does one thing she never knew she was capable of, but should’ve expected really – she gives up.

She sits there on the street in the middle of the city she was born in, grew up in, lived in her whole life. The city falling apart around her. The city she'll die in.

She thinks about her life – vague memories of her parents, her grandma, school, friends, and then MWPSB. First deaths she witnessed. First deaths she caused.

Sibyl system and its corrupted self-preservation instinct.

How they rocked it and rocked it until finally they overturned it.

How everything descended into chaos. How they died. Dying.

 _Goodbye, goodbye_ she thinks, and it’s so hard to breathe.

She closes her eyes. There are steps, someone calling her name.

It doesn’t matter. It doesn’t matter anymore. She’s so tired, just wants to sleep.

So she does.

**Author's Note:**

> shout out to my beta B for making me laugh with her comments on my never ending grammatical mistakes, thanks as always dear - you would be a great teacher (it's just that I'm an awful student) :D


End file.
